


[Podfic] Don't read over her shoulder

by Anarfea, Callie4180, Consulting_queer, consulting_smartass, finnagain, pennypaperbrain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Fandom, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, Fluff, Greg walks in on Sherlock and John, Humor, Molly reads Glee fanfiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, it's explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_queer/pseuds/Consulting_queer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain
Summary: From the text:Oh my god.Molly was reading porn.Molly was reading gay porn.Sweet, innocent Molly Hooper was reading hardcore erotica with a straight expression on her face.(or the one where Molly is reading explicit Glee fanfiction and Greg reads it over her shoulder)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't read over her shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601380) by [emmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahogany/pseuds/emmahogany). 



### Streaming Audio

Don't read over her shoulder

### Download

[ MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8mme3p7tx3cdb3z/DontRead_Podfic_Seattle.mp3) | 00:08:09 |  8.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This group podfic was recorded at the impromptu podfic meet-up at Sherlock Seattle, 2016. Somehow we got a pile of writers to read into a microphone for the first time!
> 
> Apologies for the noise hiss on mic 1. It sounds like a cable issue, and wasn't audible at the time or recording. >.< this is what happens when you use are constantly changing set ups.


End file.
